De ontem, agora, e amanhã também
by Raposa Branca
Summary: [100 temas royai] O que começou antes de toda história começar? Como foi a infância e a juventude de Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye antes dos irmãos Elric? Desafio dos 100 temas centrados no passado de Roy e Riza. Leiam e comentem!
1. Corpo Militar

Ahn, ok, eu acho que vou deixar a tentativa anterior de lado. É que pensar em Riza e Roy antes da cronologia oficial – ou seja, quando eles eram crianças e jovens – me atrai mais do que eles adultos. Por isso vou levar os 100 temas sempre centrados no "antes", quando eles eram mais jovens. Espero que gostem!

Outra coisa: se por acaso demorara a atualizar, acreditem, ando totalmente atolada de coisas pra fazer. Por isso, paciência, por favor (ah, eu sei que é difícil, eu também fico ansiosa!)

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo FMA. Tá??

* * *

001 - Corpo militar

Não que ela realmente gostaria de ser soldado. Só não conseguia pensar no que mais ela poderia fazer de sua vida. Desde que o aprendiz de seu pai lhe confiara seu sonho de mudar o país, diante da lápide recém-plantada sobre a cova de seu pai, ela pensava em como ajudar nesse objetivo, nesse sonho tão bom e esperançoso. E não seria trabalhando em um restaurante, ou como secretária, que conseguiria fazer alguma coisa pelo país. Assim ela pensava.

Tornou-se esperta, ganhou eficiência, desenvolveu seus instintos. Rápido deixou de ser uma menina frágil para ser grande. Forte. Sempre alerta, sempre pronta, sempre disposta a cumprir ordens, ostentando com orgulho a farda que a tornava do corpo militar, defesa do país, guardiã daquela utopia adorável e deliciosa só de pensar.

Não que nada disso realmente tenha acontecido. Só não podia nunca saber disso ao sair para o campo de tiro ao alvo com suas amigas naquela manhã leve de verão, quando haveria de receber a convocação de emergência para Ishbal. Porque o céu estava dourado e o sol estava morno e o dia claro e manso e fresco como um futuro bom.

* * *

Por favor comentem! Obrigada! 


	2. Tiro

Segunda historinha, um pouco mais longa. Comentem!!

Disclaimer: Não, eu não possuo FMA.

* * *

**02- Tiro**

No dia em que fora visitar o alquimista Hawkeye pela primeira vez, aos 12 anos, Roy foi surpreendido por um tiro. Só depois de muita insistência, esperteza e boas notas convencera a diretora do abrigo onde vivia a lhe dar permissão para conversar com o pesquisador. Eram boas 4 horas de viagem da periferia da Cidade do Leste até aquela cidade pequenina, vizinha, mas foi feita com entusiasmo e ansiedade pelo menino de cabelos negros e a assistente social que o acompanhava.

E o tiro, disparado quando eles já chegavam ao casarão do mestre, não provocou medo nem morte, mas um grito de dor. Roy virou-se rapidamente, afagando a nuca atingida pela grande e pesada castanha, procurando o atirador e gritando palavras zangadas. No caminho de paralelepípedos, cheio de frondosas árvores, não havia ninguém à vista.

Resmungando, ele voltou a caminhar em direção à casa, alcançando a mulher que havia parado à sua frente. Ocultos entre as folhas de uma castanheira, dois olhos cor de caramelo o vigiavam.

Dois anos mais tarde, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho em direção à casa do mestre, desta vez para morar e aprender alquimia, novamente recebeu um tiro. Virou-se veloz, segurando a frutinha na mão (que não parecia mais tão grande, nem tão pesada) e procurando o atirador com menos irritação e mais paciência por entre as árvores. Atento, não falou nada, apenas esperou um movimento qualquer acusar o autor entre as folhagens. Mas mesmo assim não deixou de se surpreender quando uma menina pequena e loura, de uns 11 anos, deslizou sem ruído de uma castanheira para o chão, segurando um estilingue.

- Oi. Ah, fui eu sim. - falou a garotinha num tom claro e baixo, observando séria a expressão indagadora e a castanha segura entre os dedos indicador e polegar de Roy - Antes eu não queria que você viesse morar na _minha_ casa – Continuou, com uma nota de tristeza – mas agora eu não me importo, porque _eu_ não vou mais morar lá. Bem-vindo. – E deixando Roy Mustang perplexo no meio da estrada, Riza Hawkeye voltou-se e caminhou em direção ao casarão.

* * *

Esta merece uma explicação, será dada no próximo capítulo. Enjoy! XD 


	3. Campo de batalha

Baseado em fatos reais. Mais ou menos.

Disclaimer: Não possuo FMA, já disse isso...

* * *

**003 – Campo de Batalha**

As colunas de mármore matizado de cinza que sustentavam o grande portão negro de lanças eram altas demais e frias demais para Riza gostar. De fato, toda aquela austeridade lhe dava uma sensação de frio no fundo do estômago, e ela apertou o braço do pai com as pernas um pouco moles e um olhar rancoroso para o portão, gritando-lhe silenciosamente que queria ir embora _já_. Mas o pai não a entendia; o pai não a ouvia como mamãe.

Mamãe nunca permitiria que ela fosse mandada a um semi-internato. Mamãe sempre a escutava, sempre prestava atenção e olhava em seus olhos, e isso lhe dava força porque mamãe era forte. Mas mamãe não estava mais ali para olhá-la nos olhos, e papai a estava puxando para dentro do colégio onde passaria o resto do ano. Passar por aqueles portões e olhar aquele prédio branco e cinza, de frontão decorado com esculturas clássicas e colunas sem volutas deixava-a enjoada. Os sapatos eram apertados e a saia negra era desconfortável; e por todos os lados olhos malevolentes vestidos com saias como a dela a encaravam. Não era um bom lugar. Não era um lugar agradável.

- Olá, srta. Hawkeye – sorriu uma mulher prematuramente grisalha de maçãs do rosto muito altas e pelancas onde deveria haver um pescoço. Foi a primeira coisa que Riza viu, e prestando maior atenção percebeu duas coisas alarmantes: uma, que seus olhos pequenos e verdes brilhavam de um jeito... o que era aquilo?... era um prazer, era um desejo, mas era _cruel_; e que pelo crachá branco e dourado era a coordenadora pedagógica – Tenho certeza de que a senhorita gostará muito de nosso colégio. Você terá muito tempo para se adaptar, e até mesmo poderá voltar para casa nos fins-de-semana. Mas de fato, aqui será sua _nova_ casa, onde você passará a maior parte do tempo. Estarei a postos se precisar de mim, queridinha, mas não acho que seja o caso. Todas as suas coleguinhas são lindas e bem-educadas e logo você estará cheia de amigas, aproveitando as aulas com muita vontade e dedicação!

Oh não.

E ao sair para o pátio junto da professora perturbadora se viu novamente cercada por todos os olhos malvados, esnobes e sussurrantes de todas as meninas – lindas e bem-educadas – que seriam sua nova família, e suas pernas amoleceram novamente. Suor frio escorria por suas bochechas; queria gritar, mas não conseguia. E contemplou novamente os prédios que haveriam de ser sua _nova_ casa até o fim da idade escolar.

Lembrando-se disso, a cadete Riza Hawkeye não se abateu muito quando marchou pela primeira vez nos desertos sangrentos de Ishbal, para matar pela primeira vez.

Era só um outro tipo de campo de batalha.

* * *

Comentem, por favor! Obrigada 3 


	4. Túmulo

Primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, sério.

Disclaimer: Não possuo FMA.

* * *

**004 – Túmulo**

Quando seu mestre morreu – engasgando, cuspindo sangue, contorcendo-se nos braços do aprendiz – Roy nunca tinha visto um cadáver. Tinha medo deles. Pensava que eram coisas horríveis, disformes, como visto em livros de terror em que zumbis saíam da terra e vítimas eram estranguladas com cordas de piano, os olhos esbugalhados. Mas num instante de compreensão viu que o ser em seus braços era o seu mestre, ainda o seu mestre, mesmo que sem respirar e ensopado de sangue. Ainda merecia todo respeito.

Mas quando sensei Hawkeye foi posto debaixo da terra não era mais do que uma lápide de pedra com seu nome e datas de nascimento e morte, guarnecido por uma coroa de flores escolhida pela filha. Não havia mais que de dois dias que ele havia morrido, e Roy já não se lembrava do jeito que ele segurava na pena. Cinco dias depois, já não lembrava como ele torcia os cantos da boca à guisa de sorriso, nem de sua expressão contrariada ao ver que o aprendiz tinha se saído muito melhor do que deveria. E depois de uma semana, ao visitar o túmulo pela última vez depois de estudar e copiar os segredos da alquimia de fogo gravadas no corpo virgem da jovem Riza, Roy não se lembrava mais por que deveria respeitá-lo tanto quanto respeitou um dia, por ter sido capaz de ferir tanto alguém a quem devia amor. E, franzindo o nariz em profundo desgosto, afastou-se da lápide.

* * *

Comentem, por favor!! Senão eu paro X3 


	5. Arma e Bem

DESCULPEM PELO ATRASO!! As faculdades estão me matando mesmo. Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto para postar um capítulo... mas aí vêm dois de vez. Dessa vez eu peguei uma música do Fall Out Boy como referência, porque acho que cabe bem. E a tradução tá estanha, e muitas vezes não literal; é que tentei adaptar para o corrente aqui.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

005 – Heiki (arma) & Heiki (bem) 

**I confess, I messed up**

Eu confesso, ferrei tudo

**Droppin, "I'm sorry", like you're still around**

**  
**derramando desculpas como se você ainda estivesse por perto

**And I know you dressed up**

E eu sei que você veio com um

**"hey kid, you'll never live this down" **

"Ei guri, você nunca vai se virar tão baixo-astral"

**You're just the girl all the boys want to dance with**

Você é apenas a garota com quem todos os meninos querem dançar

**And I'm just a boy who's had too many chances**

e eu sou apenas um garoto que teve chances demais

**I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming**

Andei dormindo na varanda dos seus pais outra vez, sonhando

**She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"**

Ela disse, ela disse, ela disse, "Por que você não some?"

**I don't blame you for being you**

Eu não te culpo por você ser você mesma

**But you can't blame me for hating it**

Mas você não pode me culpar por odiar isso

**So say, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her! ****Kiss her!"**

Então diz: "O que você está esperando? Beije-a! Beije-a!"

**I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late**

Eu boto o relógio cedo porque sei que estou sempre atrasado

**Write me off, give up on me**

Me tire da raia, desista de mim

**'Cause darling what did you expect**

porque, querida, o que você esperava?

**I'm just off a lost cause**

eu sou só uma causa perdida

**A long shot, don't even take this bet**

um mau chute, nem ponha fé

**You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights**

**  
**você pode fazer todas as jogadas, pode caçar todos os holofotes

**Get all the sighs and the moans just right**

Arrancar todos os suspiros e gemidos também

**I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming**

Andei dormindo na varanda dos seus pais outra vez, sonhando

**She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"**

Ela disse, ela disse, ela disse, "Por que você não some?"

**I don't blame you for being you**

Eu não te culpo por você ser você mesma

**But you can't blame me for hating it**

Mas você não pode me culpar por odiar isso

**So say, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her! ****Kiss her!"**

Então diz: "O que você está esperando? Beije-a! Beije-a!"

**I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late**

Eu boto o relógio cedo porque sei que estou sempre atrasado

_- Fall Out Boy, "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More 'Touch Me'" – tradução livre!!_

* * *

É, estavam todos rindo. _Dele_. Estavam todos rindo dele. 

Foi aí que ele começou a se perguntar o que diabos ele tinha ido fazer lá.

Não era o ambiente dele. Era uma festinha "mamãe viajou" na piscina da mansão _dela_. E ela estava cercada dos amiguinhos dela – playboyzinhos, piriguetezinhas – segurando cervejas na mão, escondidos dos pais, e ainda por cima ela estava enlaçada com aquele _desmiolado_ filhinho de papai popular só porque estava no time de futebol daquela escolinha de merda. Todos eles eram popularezinhos naquela ruazinha de merda em que viviam. Aqueles alienadinhos.

O buquê de lilases em sua mão vacilou um pouco, e ele baixou o braço. Ela continuava a rir, apertando os braços em volta da cintura daquele idiota de cabelo cacheado, bronzeado maneirinho, só exibindo os músculos para o pálido Roy. Ela era tão bonita, estava tão sexy naquele biquíni _branco_, _molhado_, os cabelos lisos e ruivos a acariciar seus ombros e costas, e jogava a cabeça para trás, com um sorriso malévolo. Roy desejou não querer limpar o suor de sua testa agora.

- Então você veio mesmo! – Provocava ela com voz zombeteira – Ele veio mesmo pessoal, o menino Roy!

As flores em sua mão tremiam. Tudo o que queria era ir embora. Mas não, não fora ele que decidira ir, se declarar, após ter sido "convidado"? Não fora ele que perdera noites sonhando com ela, escrevendo poemas para ela, sendo ridicularizado por Riza-chan que por infelicidade descobrira uma foto dela dentro de um livro de Física? Riza disse para ele não ir, era burrice, ele ia se arrepender.

- E quando você voltar, pode crer – gritou ela furiosa quando ele dava as costas, após desmerecer todos os seus argumentos – você vai estar acabado e eu só vou rir, e rir muito!

No final Riza estava certa, né? _Ela_ agia como Riza previra...

Aí veio aquela castanha de repente à velocidade da luz e – POC!! – bateu bem no meio da testa dela, que, desnorteada, empurrou o namoradinho e caíram os dois na piscina num ruído surdo de algo grande despencando sobre uma superfície semi-sólida. O silêncio caiu como um pano sobre a cena, sendo cortado apenas pelas cuspidas, xingamentos e patinhas do casal entrelaçado na água. Um segundo depois todos começaram a gritar, a olhar para os lados, a tentar ajudar a jovem que escorregava na escadinha da piscina, berrando irada.

Roy não ficou por mais tempo. Andou pelo caminho de cascalho até os portões de ferro negro da casa, adornados com tigres, apressado. Quando abriu a grade lembrou-se que ainda segurava as flores na mão; largou-as no chão com um gesto de nojo e mal saía para a rua de paralelepípedos ladeada por mansões semelhantes quando ouviu alguém arfando atrás de si. Não esperou.

Logo os passos o alcançaram, e começaram a andar lado a lado, sem falar. Roy não queria nem olhar. Passaram pelas outras ruas calçadas da ala nobre do bairro e seguiram para fora da área urbana, caminhando pelo passeio. Passaram pelas lojas, casas mais simples, até que a estrada calçada acabou e só sobrou a de terra. Quando avistaram o casarão em que moravam, no pé da colina em que estavam, já estava anoitecendo.

Roy notou que ela estava se virando pra falar com ele. Ia começar. Ela ia tentar humilhar, ia caçoar dele por ter ido, mas ele não deixaria isso acontecer, nem que fosse no grito. Afinal, quem a havia chamado lá? Por que diabos ela foi parar...

- Você está bem?

Roy piscou. A olhou pela primeira vez: não estava zombando. Seu semblante era sério simplesmente, sem franzidos, e sua voz era firme, bem como os olhos: não estava brigando, não iria nem repreendê-lo... ele engasgou ao tentar responder, encarando-a.

- Tô. – conseguiu dizer, virando o rosto cujos olhos ele já sentia úmidos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e começou a descer a colina. Roy seguiu-a. Ela estava junto a porta quando a alcançou, mas não tinha aberto ainda. Ele a indagou com o olhar, mas assim que notou ela já tinha o braço estendido, a mão totalmente aberta com o estilingue pousado sobre ela.

- Tó. – Roy continuou surpreso, olhando do brinquedo para a menina, ainda muito séria – Pro caso de precisar de uma arma pra se defender algum dia, de novo. Pro seu bem.

E sorriu muito docemente, encolhendo os ombros e aninhando o estilingue na mão de Roy. E deixando o rapaz ainda estupefato, abriu a porta e entrou.

* * *

Bem, EU não gostei desse muito não. Mas vamos ver o que vocês acham! Por favor, comentem (flames são bem-vindos). 


	6. Morte

Dessa aqui eu gostei mais. Comentem, por favor!

* * *

06 – Morte 

É curioso como a morte opera, assim, tão interligada, pensou Riza enquanto lia seu romance dracmano encolhida na poltrona vinho da sala de leitura, junto à janela. Chovia havia muitos dias, e ela já estava começando a apreciar o cinza azulado que ficava a paisagem, e o canto dos sapos junto à calha, todos os dias a mesma coisa. Era até bonito. Mas enquanto refletia seu pai saiu do escritório, prorrompeu pela saleta até uma cômoda, abrindo a primeira gaveta com um rangido seco. Riza ouviu um som de papéis sendo remexidos e logo seu pai fechava com mais ruído ainda, segurando a essência âmbar contra a luz da janela. Dando-se por satisfeito após um tempinho, voltou à sua sala.

Você vê, continuou a garota esticando as pernas e voltando a dobrá-las contra o peito, apoiando o livro nos joelhos, a morte vem de repente, como a vida, e mesmo que você a espere ela é sempre uma surpresa. Mas isso nem é o mais intrigante. É que ela é igual ao nascimento, mais chegada ao amor do que ao horror. Você vê (Riza lambeu a ponta do indicador e virou a página), porque quando mamãe morreu, e ela morreu de repente, papai acabou indo junto, por amor.


	7. Crime e Castigo

_"Não o lamentes mais, pensa que neste antro padece culpa merecida."_

_- Virgílio, na "Divina Comédia" (Inferno), de Dante_

**07 – Crime e Castigo**

Primeiro acreditou que seu crime fora ter deixado as rédeas soltas demais, ter sido amigável demais, ter confiado nele com muita facilidade, tê-lo defendido na surdina com o estilingue e as castanhas e ter evitado – escondida – que o pai lhe aborrecesse além no costumeiro. Seu crime fora esquecer de que era apenas uma amiga e de que essa amizade deveria durar para sempre. E ela se convenceu disso com muita força para seu próprio bem.

E agora, seminua, à luz fraca das brasas da lareira do quarto de dormir, ela cerra os dentes de remorso e desengano enquanto ele mapeia com os dedos as anotações gravadas em suas costas. Seu crime não foi ter permitido, mas ter protelado; e agora que era tarde demais para pedir para ele ficar ela pressentia seu castigo amargo quando ele partisse levando um tesouro e não deixando nada.

* * *

Uêba!!! Obrigada pelos comentários, significam muito pra mim! Essa aqui estava pronta desde ontem, mas não pude postar imediatamente (e também, estive procurando uma frase adequada n'"A Divina Comédia" - ótimo livro, por sinal). O próximo tema vai demandar certa dose de criatividade, que está em falta. Vou tentar postar até o fim-de-semana que vem - se bobear até nesse mesmo, se meus trabalhos forem bonzinhos comigo... 

Obrigadaço!!


End file.
